


Friends do Favors

by TextheTallOne



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TextheTallOne/pseuds/TextheTallOne
Summary: Just a couple of Old West drabbles resulting from a challenge a long time ago. Never went further with it.





	Friends do Favors

**Author's Note:**

> For those who might not be familiar with the series, Vin Tanner is illiterate at the start of the series and starts taking reading lessons later on.

Friends do Favors

 

The young boy held the telegram out to Vin Tanner. "They said to give this to one of the peacekeepers."

Tanner took it reluctantly.

"Ain't you gonna read it?" the boy asked.

Before the tracker could offer an excuse, a ruffled wrist reached around his back to snatch the telegram from his hand. 

"Is that my telegram?" Standish inquired. He read it aloud. A routine message about the judge's arrival. "Sorry, Vin, I'm expecting word from my dear mother. Here, Tom," Standish said as he flipped a penny tip to the boy who scurried away.

"Thanks, Ez," Tanner said quietly.

************

Vin Tanner's arrival at the bar coincided with Ezra's. As they each received a beer, he nudged the gambler. "That was a nice thing ya did there, pard," Tanner remarked, watching the farmer exit the saloon after his 'win'. 

Ezra refused to meet his eyes. "Whatever do you mean, Mister Tanner?"

"Ya let him win."

"I beg your –"

"'Cause he needed the money to feed his family."

Caught. Ezra refrained from squirming. "If I take ALL their money, there would be no game."

"Yer a good man, Ez. If'n you want a game—bet ya a morning patrol?"


End file.
